


Relief

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E10 - By the Light of Dawn [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: It was such a relief to Alec that Magnus was okay. He just had to tell his boyfriend how worried he'd been.





	

Alec had been trying to make his way back to the Ops Centre after taking Izzy to her room and leaving Aldertree to watch over her. It definitely wouldn’t have been his first choice of people to leave her with but unfortunately, there was no one else. Then everything erupted into a golden/white light. Alec quickly realised that it had to have been the activation of the Soul Sword. But Clary promised she wouldn’t touch it.

As he got closer and closer to the Ops Centre, all Alec could see was more and more bodies of the Downworlders who had just perished in valentine’s attack. This filled Alec with unease. What if Magnus had been here when the sword was activated?

“No. You did this. You activated the sword?” Alec accused, looking at Clary.

“No.”

“I did it.” Jace admitted. “I thought I was destroying it, Alec, but…”

“Where’s Magnus?” Alec asked, the panic he was feeling was evident both in the shake of his voice and the expression on his face. “He wasn’t here, was he?”

“We Portaled in upstairs. We split up. I…” Clary answered.

“Oh, God.” Alec breathed.

Alec ran out of the room. He had to try and find Magnus. Even though it would kill him if he found the body of the man he loved, he just needed an answer. After hours of searching, and finding nothing, Alec left the Institute and nearly collapsed in the bright sunlight outside. Where was his boyfriend?

It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alec turned around and came face to face with Magnus. He could’ve cried with happiness. Alec threw his arms around Magnus’ neck, holding on tightly. Magnus reciprocated the hug, holding Alec just as tightly. “Magnus, I thought…” Alec began.

“I found Madzie. I got her out just in time. I took her to Catarina’s. She’s safe.” Magnus explained.

Alec knew that this was his chance, he needed Magnus to know the true extent of his feelings. Alec couldn’t bear the thought that Magnus could’ve died without ever knowing what Alec felt.

“Look… Magnus, on every mission I’ve ever been on, I’ve never felt that type of fear, ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead. I… I was terrified.” Alec panted.

“So was I.” Magnus reassured.

“Magnus, I… I love you.” Ale declared. Magnus smiled.

“I love you, too.”

Magnus then pulled Alec into a kiss, to assure Alec that he was okay but also to reassure himself that he wasn’t dreaming. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together and looked at each other. Alec then moved to bury his face in the side of Magnus’ neck whilst Magnus caressed Alec’s shoulder.

It was such a relief to them. The day could’ve been much worse.


End file.
